Merry Christmas
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: I really have no idea Free Write time.
1. Chapter 1

**A spontaneous idea to write a Christmas story. I really don't know why hope you all like it :D **

It was Christmas and we were resting in the lounge of my family's mansion. My mansion as gifted to me by the druids for my birthday that year. Neal's arms were around my neck as I sat in the floor, he in the seat. Jessica and Dean were curled up on the couch in each other's arms, and Melinda was sifting through gifts while Sam sat nearby smiling. Isla was in a wingback chair sipping tea, June across from her in a similar wingback chair. Mozzie was going on about a conspiracy theory with Peter while Elizabeth shook her head at both of them. Bobby was standing to the side shaking his head and observing us.

There was a generous amount of gifts for all of us and the mansion was decorated elaborately for Christmas. Isla glanced at us and smiled.

Suddenly there was a rush of servants into the room, "Milady," one cried desperately bowing before me and causing me to blush fiercely.

"Forgive us for rushing in so suddenly, but some of the guards have taken out one of your horses into the arena and the horse is panicking. He is injuring the guards and they haven't even climbed upon him yet."

I jumped up and dashed through the rooms of the manor, as fast as I could, praying that those idiots hadn't selected the horse I thought they had. The others weren't far behind me as I dashed into the arena.

There was the horse busting a gut bucking his brains out. His black coat flashed, white mane and tail thrashing as he tried to throw the saddle and bridle as well. I dashed down to the floor of the arena only to be stopped by the guards.

"My Queen, please, this horse is a danger to itself and others," one roared grabbing my arm. I glared up at him and jerked my arm back.

"You find who the idiot was who tried to saddle and ride this horse!" I roared dashing out back to the horse. The guards all begged me back, but my friends and family all knew who the stallion was.

"True Speed!" I shouted. The horse slid to a stop his ears pricked toward me.

Lady Lindsey. Please help! They have treated me as if I were a mere riding horse instead of a noble familiar.

I approached him rubbing his sweaty flanks. His breath heaved. I unsaddled him and flung the saddle to the ground the bridle soon followed. The guards sat on baited breath. I ran my hand over his nose.

"Guys," I said turning to my sisters. They nodded. Jessica set up the barrels while Melinda stood by with the jumps. The guards anticipated my move.

"Milady! I must protest!" shouted one, "That horse will kill you!" I heard Isla shush them as Jess jumped back over the arena.

Come my brother, lets show them who's you are.

He snorted and trotted happily in circles around me as we made our way back to the other end of the arena. I noticed the guards and servants waiting with baited breath as we stood together at one end of the arena. I stood before True Speed. He dipped his head and turned to the side. I took a handful of mane and leaped to his back. The servants took a deep breath while he turned to the barrels set up for a racer.

"Ready?" I asked. The horse snorted and tossed his head. "Let's rock!" I shouted and dug my heels into his side. He sat back, all his power in his hind legs and took off. We ran like the wind cutting around each barrel with speed and grace. He slid to a stop after re-crossing the "time-line."

We pranced around the arena while Melinda set up the jumps. When she was clear of the arena again True Speed burst into a run again leaping agilely over each obstacle. Again the horse slid to a stop. I slid from his back and he wuffled my hair gently.

"This horse is not to be touched by any other than me. He is no common animal. He is a Noble Familiar. One of mine. Touch him ever again and there will be dire consequences," I threatened, turning back to the horse.

Go on, brother, they shouldn't bother you again I mindspoke with him. True Speed snorted and trotted off happily, back to his pasture. I smiled before turning and making my way back to the rest of my family.

Neal helped me up the stairs, a perfect gentleman as always. The others smiled and applauded my skill. I smiled and curtsied slightly.

"You ride beautifully, my dear," Isla complimented me.

"Thanks, been riding since I was a little girl. Mom and Dad insisted."

"I figured. Your parents were adamant horse riders, believed it was the advantage of high ground in battle."

"They told me that growing up. Now if you will excuse me I have to go reprimand a guard for his incompetence," I growled, thinking of how my poor familiar was panicking so in such new territory.

**Well there's chapter one. This was going to originally be a one-shot but let's face it I start writing and I can't stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have finally updated. Hope you love this. **

I stepped into the guard room where they all stood tall in respect for me. I walked along their ranks glaring at each of them. They were sweating bullets.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to saddle and mount a horse without my knowledge?" I asked. No one stepped forward.

"If one of you does not step forward everyone will suffer the consequences. I am not always the kindest queen. Remember I am half warrior demon." I saw them shaking.

"Very well," I said sharply. "Commander, answer me what you all were thinking taking out a horse that obviously had never been worked and saddling him and attempting to ride him?"

"Milady we wished to tame him for you so you would have a fine stallion to ride," he said as strongly as he could.

"As you could probably tell, I have it well in hand," I growled. "If I have a horse for you to break I will let you know but until then the only contact you will have with them will be to clean out their stalls and care for them, understood?"

"Aye, Majesty," they said in unison.

"Your duties will begin when the Christmas Holiday is over. Dismissed," I said curtly, they all walked stoically out of the room.

I sat behind my desk, my head dropped into my hands. I closed my eyes.

"Lindsey?" came a voice from the hall. Melinda.

"In here!" I called. She walked in her doe eyes sad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much we were just wondering if you were okay," she said, "We know how close you are to your familiars. Jess and I know how much you relied on your familiars when your parents died."

I nodded, "I'm fine, Mindy. Now that the guards know not to touch him, he should be safe." Nomad and Luna came trotting into the room. Luna leaped to her perch on my shoulder while Nomad leaped into my arms.

We love you, too, milady Luna purred rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Come on," Melinda said taking my hand, "It's Christmas Eve and you should be with your family."

**I know it's short but the new chapter will be up soon maybe…**

**DeansTrueGirl: I am sorry I have been on a writing spree lately. To be honest it is driving me a little crazy too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter three. I hope my readers are enjoying it. :D **

Neal and I lay curled up in each other's arms as everyone had slept in the Manor for Christmas eve. He had me pulled close into his chest his head resting in the crook of my neck as the golden light from the windows bathed us in its glow. I felt his lips moving against the skin on my neck.

"Good morning," he growled in his morning voice.

"Mmm Morning," I replied rubbing my cheek against his.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Like the dead," I said smiling.

"I assume that's a good thing?"

"Great," I said. "Haven't slept that good since… well since the last time I slept in a bed."

"You know how I hate that about you traveling."

"Meh," I shrugged.

"Why don't you stay here?" he asked squeezing my waist into his form. I lost my early morning sarcasm and silliness at the sobering question.

"Someone has to keep everyone safe. You do your consulting job and I do my mikokai job and, while we don't always want to admit it, we kick ass and are absolutely necessary to our jobs."

He just nodded into my shoulder. He knew that what I said was the truth and that, despite what we both wanted, we had to do what we did.

There was a knock on our door just seconds before it burst in and Melinda and Jessica leaned their heads in screaming

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

I looked over my shoulder at Neal, "I guess that was our wake-up call."

"Guess so."

000

We pulled our clothes on and met our family in the great hall where we had a gigantic tree up and piles of gifts underneath it. Everyone smiled and made their ways to their seats.

Everything was going nicely and expectantly until of course Dean gave his wife her gift. She opened the package and a wicked smirk lined her face. It was then that everyone knew exactly what was in that package.

"Gee I wonder if this is for me or for you, Dean?" she asked with a wicked smirk as she picked the slinky lingerie up out of the box. Everyone in the room blushed for the two. I slapped my palm to my forehead and felt the blush travel down my neck.

After that Aunt Isla handed me a smaller package and I tore the paper off and opened the box to two long metal bracelets that would reach up to my elbow from my wrist.

"They are armor," she said, "With your demon reflexes I suspect you will be something like the American Wonder Woman."

"Sweeeet," I drawled out and laughed at the same time clasping them on my wrists and looking at them.

"Hey, Dean, fire a shot at me," I said smirking.

"What!" half the room shrieked not believing I had it in me to actually play the legendary Amazonian comic book game "bullets and bracelets." Dean drew his gun and aimed it at me.

"NO!" Jessica shouted. I looked at her like she was crazy. She was my cousin she knew my abilities. "Not in the house! I picked out this furniture," she growled. I smirked and nodded.

"Alright. TO THE YARD!" I yelled leading everyone to the vast lawn.

**Yay next chapter is up! **

**DeansTrueGirl: lol I am glad someone is getting some sleep at least. **


End file.
